Holding Your Hand
by akaHAZZAP
Summary: AU bestfriends, "You're afraid that you'll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there's only, like, five people around and I'm getting very suspicious"


"You're afraid that you'll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there's only, like, five people around and I'm getting very suspicious"

A/N - So Dettiot posted a list of AU Oneshots on tumblr yesterday and I couldn't resist!

Holding Your Hand

One

The first time they held hands they were in a crowd, Tommy had decided that it would be an oh so amazing idea for them all to go shopping. On Black Friday. They all were just wandering through the shops, laughing and joking, having a Starbucks and buying a few things. Tommy was holding a carry on, his arm slung around Laurel as they walked to the next shop, a newly purchased hat perched on her head. Within moments they had disappeared into the crowd, and then so had Nyssa, Sara and.. and Oliver... Felicity found herself all alone, a sea of large people surrounding her. She looked around frantically searching for someone she knew, anyone she knew. And the she saw him his cap a few people away from him, so she pulled herself up close to him. Her hand seeking out Oliver's, pulling him back slightly as the crowd tried to swallow him away from her again. Seeing her trapped behind him, he slowed down pulling her close into him, a flush running through her body. When the crowd dispersed his hand was still firmly in his and it wasn't until Tommy made a mischievous remark, when he finally opened his hand and let go of her.

Two

The second time he found her hand in his was at a concert. Muse to be exact, they had spoken excitedly for months about the concert, both their eyes lighting up in excitement as they discussed it amongst themselves and sang along to their favourite songs on the road trips they often took together. It was busier than Felicity had imagined it would be. The crowd was wild and the mosh pits had started to form even before Muse had started to sing. She could see him being pulled away, panic evident in her face and she did the only thing she could do, her hand finding his elbow, then making its way down to his hand, her arm trapped between a few people who separated them. He pushed a few of the guys out of the way, tugging Felicity into his side their hands still firmly clasped together. It was obvious in her eyes she was relieved, the fear of being alone and separated, without him, was evident in her eyes and he pulled her into his side, their fingers interlocking as they moved with the crowd. Within moments her fear was long forgotten but their fingers were still intertwined.

Three

The third time he wasn't so sure what to make of it. Everyone had pilled into Felicity's front room for a night filled with movies, popcorn, mint chocolate chip ice cream and wine - lots of red wine because it wouldn't be a perfect get together without the wine. Some how Felicity had found herself squished on the sofa with Oliver, Tommy and Laurel. Oliver mushed into her left side as his arm draping around the back of the seat, brushing her shoulder every now and then. They were half way through watching The Avengers when she saw his hand and had the sudden urge to hold it. Over the last few months the tension between them had been building, the increasing need she felt to hold his hand, the way he had pulled her into his embrace and lingered for a few seconds too long. The way he looked at her which she was sure he reserved solely for her. She sipped her wine it giving her an air of confidence and she turned her head ever so slight to see him absorbed in the film, his eyes not moving from the screen. Before she could second guess her actions her hand was on his knee, next to his hand, her pinkie wrapping around his own. Without even looking up at her, his little finger stroked hers, before his hand moved slowly enveloping her hand fully, a small smile appearing on his lips. She sighed happily, resting into his side. Now she was content.

Four

The fourth time they held hands he knew they needed to have the talk. They were on the beach, the two of them, Tommy and Laurel, his Mum and Dad, Donna and her new beau - Lance, and finally Thea. It was the same walk they did every New Year's Day. It was below freezing, her coat was wrapped around her and she was almost completely hidden by the beanie on her head, her eyes just peaking out from underneath it. They were laughing and joking, her hand swatting him as he made a rude remark, a burst of bubbly laughter emanating from her lips, his rosy cheeks pulled tight as he broke into a large smile as he looked down at her. As they continued to walk on her hand lingered on his elbow, allowing her to pull him in close to her, her chin lifting up to press into his shoulder as she looked cheekily up at him her eyes filled with mirth, love and hope as she mocked him. It was then that Thea called them out, urging them to catch up with the rest of the crowd who were pulling away into the distance. Smiling, her hand made its way down his arm, her hand clasping his into hers, their gloves the only thing separating. It wasn't the same as just having his hand in hers. But for that moment it was good enough.

Five

The fifth time they held hands it was later on the same day. They had arrived home and eaten a few snacks as they did every New Year's Day. And then they noticed the clouds were thickening and darkening, a snow storm brewing over them. They watched it together, standing on the enclosed balcony, he was pressed into her side and for once they were in silence, enjoying the flurry of snow cascading down onto the ground, which was fast becoming buried in the white goodness.

"Felicity...?" He asked him turning slightly to watch her standing against him.

"Hmm...?"

"You know, you know..." he stuttered, so unlike himself that she glanced up at him, the nerves evident in his eyes and the confused in hers. "You know, how you started to hold my hand, and I just don't understand why... Im starting to wonder why it keeps happening...?"

Her eyes locked with his, a shaky breath escaping her lips as she thought for a moment, pondering how she was going to answer him.

"Well..." She thought her mouth opening and closing. "At first it was because I'm so small and you are so tall and I didn't want to get lost in the crowds... But then it happened again at mine, and then then again today... And I don't know... I just had an urged to have your hand in mine and I really just wanted to?"

"I have the urge too," he whispered and then he moved his hand into hers.

And he was looking down on her and she was peering up at him, her mouth rounding as she murmured "ohh..." shock evident in her eyes. And then she was moving, as was he. She was pressing up as he was down, their lips finding each other. His fingers interlinked with hers before moving his hand up to cup her cheek, his tongue running along her bottom lip, urging her mouth to open, for him, just for him. And then it was frantic and full of need, she was pressed between the glass and him. His hand linking with hers again as he slowed it down, he wanted to say how much he wanted this, how much he needed, this how much he needed her.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time now," he murmured against her lips, pressing a small peck to them as he glanced down to her eyes which were opening up, full of admiration and love.

"And I've wanted to do a lot more that for so so long..." she groaned, blushing a deep shade of red as she realised what she had just uttered, pressing her forehead into his chest, both her hands finding his, and grasping them.

It was the first time they kissed, but not the first time they had held hands. And it wasn't the last time that they would do either.


End file.
